Sunbae-nim
by Kwoshistar
Summary: Soonyoung itu manja dan sok-sokan ingin tinggal diasrama hanya karena Noonanya yang cantik selalu mengejeknya. Tapi ternyata Soonyoung memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan benar dan sering menimbulkan keributan. Bagaimana Seokmin, pria pendiam yang menjadi pengurus asrama menghadapi Soonyoung yang konyol? Dibanding geram Seokmin lebih merasa gemas pada bocah itu. SoonSeok. BL
1. Chapter 1

Sunbae-nim…

.

.

Lee Seokmin

Kwon Soonyoung

Jeon Wonwoo

Ang The Others Members

.

.

Boys Love/School Live/Dormatory/Romance/T+

I'm sorry about any typos

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung hanya remaja tanggung yang baru sama lulus Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Si bungsu keluarga Kwon ini adalah type anak manja yang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari keluarganya. Tapi saat akan masuk High School anak laki-laki dengan mata sipit dan pipi sedikit tembam itu memutuskan untuk bersekolah disekolah khusus laki-laki yang bersistem asrama. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya hanya Soonyoung merasa tidak nyaman dengan ejekan-ejekan kakaknya setiap hari apabila ia tidak bisa melakukan suatu pekerjaan dengan benar. Kakak nya itu sering mengatainya anak manja, tidak bisa di andalkan dan lain-lainnya. Danyang paling parah adalah kakaknya yang cantik tapi menyebalkan itu bilang kalau Soonyoung bukanlah lelaki sejati hanya karena tidak bisa menggoreng telur dengan benar.

Dan bersyukurlah teman akrabnya, partner in crime nya Jeon Wonwoo yang memilih memasuki asrama disekolah khusus lelaki karena keluarganya yang harus pindah keluar negri karena tugas sang ayah sebagai seorang duta besar Negara dan Wonwoo tidak bisa ikut karena jujur saja bahasa Inggris adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Jadi dengan sangat iklas teman seperjuangannya itu lebih memilih tinggal di asrama daripada harus beradaptasi dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Bahasa Inggris.

Dan karena ada Wonwoolah Soonyoung berani juga masuk asrama meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan terus bertemu laki-laki tanpa adanya wanita setidaknya Soonyoung bisa tenang tanpa ocehan sang kakak tercinta sekaligus bisa membuktikan bahwa Soonyoung itu lelaki sejati yang bisa hidup mandiri. Kekanakan sekali.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, Soonyoung beserta ibu dan ayahnya minus kakak tercantiknya yang harus pergi kuliah, berdiri didepan pintu gerbang sebuah sekolah khusus lelaki dengan dua koper besar yang masing-masing dipegang Soonyoung dan ayahnya. Tiga orang dengan hubungan keluarga itu masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dan menuju pada bagian kesiswaan untuk menyerahkahkan persyaratan yang telah ditentukan.

Setelah selesei dengan segala urusan dan Soonyoung telah resmi menjadi penghuni asrama kedua orangtuanya berpamitan untuk pulang dengan sang ibu yang sedikit terisak karena harus berpisah dengan anak tersayangnya. Sementara Soonyoung sendiri sebenarnya juga ingin menangis tapi karena ia gengsi jadi ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga lagipula salah satu pengurus sekolah berdiri disampingnya sekarang.

Pria dengan umur kira-kira 35 tahunan itu mengantarnya kegedung asrama yang berada disamping gedung sekolah. Saat mereka memasuki gedung asrama itu Soonyoung sedikit tercengan karena demi apa gedung asrama nya ini besar sekali dan begitu rapi tertata dan berfasilitas lengkap sepertinya. Soonyoung menatap sekeliling nya yang merupakan lantai dasar dari asrama nya ini dan ia bisa melihat beberasa set sofa dengan meja cantik berjajar dengan manis disana serta sebuah air mancur kecil dengan kolam kecil dibawahnya yang terlihat indah dengan air jernih dan ikan-ikan mas yang lucu menurutnya.

Sang pengurus sekolah menyuruh Soonyoung duduk disalah satu sofa untuk menunggu siswa-siswa pengurus asrama yang akan membertahunya dimana kamar yang akan ia tempati. Jadi Soonyoung duduk manis dislah satu sofa itu sambil menebak-nebak kira-kira seperti apa orang yang akan menjadi roommate nya nanti. Sebenarnya Soonyoung ingin sekamar dengan Wonwoo saja tapi karena bocah datar itu sudah berangkat dan pindah keasrama ini duluan jadi tidak mungkin mereka bisa sekamar. Ngomong-ngomong asrama ini menyediakan kamar yang masing-masing harus diisi oleh dua orang.

Saat Soonyoung sedang asik melamunkan tentang bagaimana kamarnya nanti, bagaimana teman sekamarnya, dan dimana kira-kira kamar Wonwoo. Seorang menepuk bahunya dan hampir saja membuat Soonyoung memekik kaget tapi untungnya tidak jadi karena anak itu masih jaga image. Haha. Seseorang yang menepuknya tadi adalah seorang laki-laki berwajah sedikit datar ya meskipun tidak sedatar Wonwoo tapi ia cukup tampan menurut Soonyoung.

"penghuni baru? Kwon Soonyoung?" Tanya pria tersebut. Soonyoung mengangguk kecil dan itu terlihat lucu bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Lee Seokmin. Pengurus asrama lantai tiga tempatmu akan tinggal" ucap laki-laki itu lagi. Dan Soonyoung hanya menatapnya tanpa tau harus berkata apa. Demi tuhan yang sangat ia puja-puja karena begitu baik menciptakannya dengan wajah yang tampan Soonyoung sedang gugup sekali.

Karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Seokmin berjalan pergi membuat Soonyoung kelabakan dan segera mengikuti pengurus asrama nya itu dengan kesusahan karena bagaimanapun badannya yang pas-pasan itu harus menggeret dua koper besar yang berisi segala tetek bengek miliknya dan pengurus asrama nya ini bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Menyebalkan. Soonyoung sedikit merutuk karena asrama barunya yang besar dan terdiri dari 6 lantai termasuk loby tempat ia menunggu tadi tidak punya lift atau escalator. Soonyoung harus menaiki tiga anak tangga untuk bisa sampai dilantai tempat kamarnya berada karena loby tidak dihitung sebagai lantai satu dan jangan lupakan tentang dua koper berat berisi segala tetek bengek miliknya. Poor Soonyoung.

Kedua pria beda tinggi badan itu berdiri didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka 117. Soonyoung kembali menatap sang pengurus asrama yang masih saja diam. Ia bingung apakah ini kamaranya atau bukan. Soonyoung ingin bertanya tapi takut karena bagaimanapun tampannya wajah sipengurus dingin ini wajahnya tetap tidak bersahabat menurut Soonyoung.

Seokmin membuka kamar itu dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda didalamnya yang sedang duduk dimeja belajar dengan kaki terangkat keatas meja dan dua tangan memegang buku kecil yang Soonyoung yakini adalah komik. Wajahnya menatap mereka berdua datar dan Soonyoung hampir saja memekik senang saat tau kalau pria itu adalah Wonwoo yang saat ini menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Kamarmu, dan ini" Seokmin meraih tangan Soonyoung dan kemudian menyerahkan kunci cadangan.

"kunci milikmu. Dan sebelum kau membereskan barang-barangmu tolong baca buku peraturan asrama yang ada diatas meja belajarmu."

Dan setelah berkata demikian sang pengurus itu pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang saat ini sedang berlari kearah Wonwoo dengan teriakan seperti " aaaaa Wonu ku sayang kita sekamar" dan " demi Tuhan yang sangat kuagungkan aku tidak menyangka" dan lain-lain yang membuat Wonwoo yang duduk dikursinya hanya memutar mata bosan dengan tingkah gila teman karibnya ini.

Soonyoung segera memasukkan segala barang-barangnya dan menata nya dengan bantuan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang pada dasarnya memang pendiam hanya bisa mendengarkan segala celotehan Soonyoung dan hanya sesekali merespon tanpa arti. Dan hari itu setelah urusan tata menata telah selesei Soonyoung tertidur pulas tanpa membaca buku peraturan yang tergeletak mengenaskan diatas meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah terlihat Wonwoo sudah siap dengan seragam lengkapnya sedang sibuk mengguncang badan seseorang yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"ya! Soonyoungie bangunlah kau bisa terlambat bodoh" ucap Soonyoung sambul memukul pantat Soonyoung karena anak itu tidur tengkurap dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya seperti ulat.

"lima menit lagi Noona~" suara serak mendayu-dayu milik Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo geram dan inin menginjak sahabat kecilnya itu.

"bangun Soonyoungie atau kau akan berurusan dengan pengurus asrama. Ya! Kwon Soonyoung!" Wonwoo berteriak dengan kesal karena Soonyoung tidur seperti orang mati suri. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan pelan dari luar. Wonwoo menghela nafas prihatin dan akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk orang diluar sana.

Sang pengurus asrama berdiri didepannya dengan angkuh dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat seakan bertanaya 'ada apa?' pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh pada Soonyoung yang masih menikmati pulau mimpinya yang diikuti oleh mata tajam Seokmin. Dengan pelan Seokmin memasuki kamar Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Pria itu berdiri disamping tempat tidur Soonyoung. Membungkuk dan mengguncang pelan badan Soonyoung.

"Kwon Soonyoung bangunlah sebelum kau terlambat sarapan dan aku akan memberimu hukuman" Seokmin berkata dengan nada pelan namun tegas.

Dan entah mendapat sihir dari mana Soonyoung terduduk dikasurnya dengan mata terpejam, rambut berantakan dan bibir mengerucut lucu. Dan Wonwoo mendengus pelan, dia heran kenapa Soonyoung gampang sekali menunjukan wajah seperti hamster bahkan saat dia tidak sadar sekalipun.

Butuh waktu sekitar 2 menit untuk Soonyoung menyadari bahwa yang berdiri disampingnya itu bukanlah Noona atau Eommanya melainkan laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai pengurus asrama tapi Soonyoung lupa namanya siapa. Pria itumenatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan jengan sehingga membuat Soonyoung tanpa sadar menunjukan wajah takutnya yang malah membuat Wonwoo menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Seokmin masih menatap Soonyoung datar bahkan saat anak itu menatapnya dangan wajah hamster yang teraniaya seperti itu.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap sebelum hukumanmu menghampirimu Kwon Soonyoung" ucap pria itu dingin dan matanya melirik pada meja belajar Soonyoung yang masih terdapat buku dengan keadaan yang sama seperti saat ia mengantar pria itu kemarin.

"Dan berusahalah untuk tidak mengabaikan perkataanku lagi. Baca buku peraturanmu"

Seokmin meninggalkan kamar Soonyoung setelah mengatakan itu meninggalkan Soonyoung yang cemberut dengan bibir bawah maju kedepan dan pipi menggembung lucu. Wonwoo menghampirinya dan kemudian menarik tangannya.

"cepatlah Kwon, aku tidak ingin ikutan terlambat dan mendapat hukuman"

Gerutuan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya dan segera masuk kamar mandi. Pria itu mandi secepat kilat dan memakai segala kelengkapan seragam sekolahnya selengkap mungkin dan secepat mungkin. Maslah rapi atau tidak Soonyoung tidak perduli yang penting ia sudah lengkap dengan seragam dan segala tetek bengeknya dan yang paling penting ia dan Wonwoo tidak terlambat untuk sarapan.

Mereka menuju lantai pertama dimana disana terdapat deretan kursi panjang dan meja-meja yang yang tersusun rapi serta sebuah kantin besar dengan banyak pelayan yang sedang melayani para siswa yang sedang mengantri. Dilihat dari bentuk rupa serta penampilannya terlihat bahwa semua murid yang sedang berada di kantin asrama ini bukanlah satu angkatan saja melainkan berbeda angkatan.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sedang mengantri disebuah barisa saat mata Soonyoung tiba-tiba terpaku pada sesosok orang yang mengaku sebagai pengurus asrama nya yang saat ini sedang berdiri di barisan antrian disamping barisannya.

"Selamat pagi Sunbae-nim"

Itu bukan Soonyoung, melainkan Wonwoo didepannya yang menyapa sang pengurus asrama. Temannya itumembungkuk dan Soonyoung seperti salah dengar kalau Wonwoo tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sunbae-nim. Soonyoung melirik takut-takut sang pengurus asrama dan terkejut karena sang pengurus asrama yang bahkan Soonyoung lupa namanya sedag menatapnya dengan matanya yang sipit tapi tajam itu.

Soonyoung menunduk tapi tetap melirik sedikit pada pria itu dan mulutnya membulat lucu saat ia melihat tiga garis didasi yang dikenakan pengurus asrama nya itu. Ternyata pria itu berada ditingkat tiga toh. Soonyoung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil tapi kemudian pria dengan pipi sedikit tembam itu mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menatap pria yang masih berdiri disampingnya itu. Dan mengundang tatapan bertanya dari sang korban membuat Soonyoung salah tingkah dan menggeleng kecil kemudian menunduk laki.

Soonyoung maju kedepan saat Wonwoo didepannya juga mau kedepan. Soonyoung masih menunduk, otaknya masih mencerna tentang pengurus asramanya yang ternyata adalah senior dua tingkat diatasnya dan Soonyoung bahkan tidak memebri hormat padanya. Soonyoung bodoh. Pokor Soonyoung kemudian memukul kecil kepalanya. Belum apa-apa dia sudah membuat kesan buruk pada sng senior sekaligus pengurus asramanya.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu dan Soonyoungbaru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Anak itu berjalan dengan lesu karena merasa sial sekali dengan hari-hari nya. Ia tidak sekelas dengan Wonwoo dan sialnya lagi ada anak dikelasnya bernama Kim Mingyu yang usil mengganggunya seharian ini setelah anak itu tidak sengaja menabrak Soonyoung dan membuat Soonyoung menunjukan ekspresi hamster teraniaya nya yang menurutnya lucu.

Mingyu terus-terusan mengganggu Soonyoung dengan menendang mejanya, menjambak-jambak kecil rambutnya, atau bahkan menusuk-nusuk lehernya dengan ekor bolpoin membuat Soonyoung menoleh padanya dengan wajah marah yang malah membuat Mingyu tertawa senang. Dan entah kenapa beberapa teman sekelasnya ikut-ikutan mengusilinya hari ini saat guru yang masuk keluar sehabis sesi perkenalan dihari pertama sekolah.

Dan gangguan-gangguan kecil itu berlangsung lama sehingga membuat Soonyoung kesal dan akhirnya memilih mengejar Kim Mingyu yang saat itu melempar kepalanya dengan gumpalan kertas. Dan saat berlarian dikoridor Soonyoung malah menabrak seorang guru sehingga ia harus datang kekantor guru sepulang sekolah. Dan berakhirlah ia dengan dimarahi dan pulang 15 menit lebih lama dari siswa lainnya.

Soonyoung masih berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan langkah pelan dan lesu nya serta jangan lupakan wajah hamster teraniaya nya. Dan saat akan sampai ditangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai bawah Soonyoung tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan sang pengurus asrama nya beserta gerombolan gengnya. Karena tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi –hal tidak sopan- akhirnya saat gerombolan itu sampai didepannya Soonyoung membungkuk hormat pada kumpulan senior itu. Dan saat mengangkat wajahnya ia tidak sengaja menatap sang pengurus yang juga menatapnya.

Soonyoung segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan memilih berjalan menjauh. Tapi samar-samar Soonyoung mendengar seorang bertanya seperti "siapa" dan ia juga mendengar suara pengurusnya yang sampai saat ini Soonyoung masih lupa namanya menjawab "seorang junior baru yang nakal". Dan entah kenapa Soonyoung merasa malu sekali pada senior serta pengurus asramanya itu.

Soonyoung memukul kepalanya kecil, pipinya memerah dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil nya yang merutuk dan terus berucap 'bodoh' berkali-kali. pria itu pergi menuruni tangga tanpa mengetahui Seokmin berhenti dan menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis dan gigi yang menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya karena merasa gemas.

TBC?

END?

Dipilih-dipilih mau yang mana wkwk Xd

Please review Reader-nim karena Review anda menentukan masa depan FF ini xD

Salam cinta SoonSeok dari author sedeng seperti saya xD

Tolong tinggalkan jejak!


	2. Chapter 2

Sunbae-nim …

.

.

Lee Seokmin

Kwon Soonyoung

Jeon Wonwoo

And The Others Seventeen Members

.

.

Boys Love/School Live/Dormatory/Romance/T+

.

I'm sorry about any typos

Please enjoy it!

.

.

Wonwoo sedang asik dengan psp nya saat Soonyoung masuk kekamar mereka dengan pipi merah ditambah wajah frustasi nya yang sebenernya membuat Wonwoo ingin tertawa. Tapi alis-alih tertawa Wonwoo lebih memilih duduk dari posisi tengkurap diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan kalem Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung menoleh cepat dan segera mendekati teman akrab nya tersebut. Duduk bersilah didepan Wonwoo dengan wajah memelas andalannya yang sekali lagi benar-benar seperti wajah hamster teraniaya.

"Wonu-ya bagaimana ini~ aku malu sekali~" Soonyoung dengan nada putus asa nya adalah hal paling menjijikan bagi Wonwoo. Jadi anak itu hanya memandang Soonyoung dengan alis terangkat dan kerutan didahinya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama menunggu Soonyoung bercerita, anak didepannya itu sudah mengeluh dan berverita dengan sangat lancer sampai membuat Wonwoo menggeleng maklum dengan kemampuan Soonyoung berbicara yang seperti kereta api super cepat itu.

"sudahlah Soonyoungie setidaknya kau baru membuat kesalahan dua kali hari ini. Bangun hampir terlambat dan berprilaku tidak sopan pada senior bukanlah pelanggaran berat setidaknya kau masih bisa memperbaiki pandangan Seokmin sunbae terhadapmu"

Saran Wonwoo memang yang terbaik bagi Soonyoung. Meski terlihat datar dari luar dan seperti orang yang tidak perduli sekelilingnya Wonwoo sebenarnya adalah orang super baik yang bisa membuat orang disekitarnya merasa nyaman. Soonyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar seperti biasa dan segera berlari kekamar mandi untuk segera mandi dan beristirahat. Meskipun baru hari pertamanya sekolah tapi tetap saja sekolahnya sudah menetapkan jam pelajaran seperti biasa nya padahal hanya diisi dengan perkenalan-perkenalan yang bahkan Soonyoung tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik nama-nama guru beserta teman sekelasnya. Ya kecuali Kim Mingyu bocah tengil itu benar-benar membuat Soonyoung kelelahan hari ini hanya dengan mengejarnya dan meneriaki nya.

Soonyoung sedang berbaring saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba melempar buku peraturan dan bimbingan untuk penghuni baru. Soonyoung membuka nya dan mulai membacanya dengan teliti karena bagaimanapun otaknya ini benar-benar lambat kalau harus mengingat sesuatu jadi ia harus benar-benar menempelkan point-point peraturan itu diotak nya.

Setelah beberapa saat membaca Soonyoung menguap lebar. Hampir setengah buku yang dia baca hanya berisi tentang fakta-fakta asrama dan dimana saja letak-letak tempat khusus seperti tempat laundry, dapur kecil, kantin, aula dan sebagainya. Bahkan ada pandun tentang hal-hal yang dilakukan saat ada kebakaran dan juga tangga darurat yang ada dibagian belakang asrama.

.

.

Entah bagaimana ia tertidur semalam yang ia tahu saat pagi-pagi tadi Wonwoo sudah mengguncang tubuhnya kencang dan jangan lupakan suara Wonwoo yang dalam dan besar it uterus mengomelinya karena susah dibangunkan. Soonyoung berusaha bangun karena takut sang pengurus yang Soonyoung lupa lagi namanya padahal Wonwoo sudah menyebutnya kemari, akan datang lagi dan membangunkannya dengan ancaman hukuman yang membuat Soonyoung teringat akan ibunya yang biasa mengancamnya dengan potongan uang saku apabila ia susah dibangunkan.

Soonyoung sudah siap dengan segala seragam dan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Kali ini ia terlihat rapi tidak ada kemeja yang menyembul dari balik sweater lengan pendeknya, tidak ada kerah blazer yang menekuk kedalam, dasi terikat rapi dan ikat pinggang yang terpasang dengan baik. Soonyoung bercermin di sebuah kaca panjang yang tergantung di dinding kamar nya dan Wonwoo itu. Mengamati penampilannya dengan celana, sweater lengan pendek dan blazer hitam serta kemeja putihnya.

"Terima kasih Tuhanku yang sangat baik hati, karena masih mengendaki wajahku tetap tampan" gumaman Soonyoung yang pelan membuat Wonwoo yang duduk ditepi kasurnya mengernyit jijik, dengan mulut mencibir 'narsis'.

Mereka, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sudah berada digedung sekolah setelah sebelumnya sarapan dikantin asrama. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berpisah didepan kelas Soonyoun g yang kebetulan lebih dekat dengan tangga dibandingkan kelas Wonwoo yang berada diujung lorong.

Soonyoung masuk kedalam kelas dengan aura ceria nya seperti biasa tapi saat tiba-tiba Mingyu menghadang jalannya ekspresi serta perasaan Soonyoung berubah jadi mendung seketika. Dengan sebal Soonyoung menggeser langkahnya menghindari Mingyu yang naas nya malah diikuti oleh pria itu. Soonyoung mendengus dan menggeser lagi langkahnya tapi tetap saja si Mingyu tengil itu mengikutinya.

"Ya! Mingyu-ya berhentilah mengganggu ku, ini kan masih pagi. Minggir sana"

Ucapan ketus Soonyoung bukannya membuat Mingyu takut tapi malah membuat nya tertawa lebar dan semakin usil dengan mencolek-colek pipi gembil Soonyoung.

"Hei Soonyoung-ah aku ini sedang berusaha membuat hari-hari mu berwarna"

Soonyoung mendengus sebal dengan jawaban tidak jelas Mingyu.

"Apanya yang membuat hariku berwarna, kau mengangguku tauu" Soonyoung menatap tajam Mingyu. Tapi yang dilihat oleh pemuda tinggi itu malah seperti seekor hamster yang sedang merajuk.

"Oh benarkah? Salahmu. Wajahmu memang seperti minta ditindas sih. Aku kan hanya menuruti kemauan wajahmu hahaha"

Mingyu tertawa terbahak yang diikuti teman-teman sekelasnya yang memang sudah datang dan sedari tadi menontonnya. Merasa malu ditertawakan Soonyoung mendorong Mingyu untuk menyinkir dari jalannya kemudian segera duduk di tempat duduknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Ya Kim Mingyu kau membuatnya menangis" itu suara salah satu teman sekelasnya yang Soonyoung masih tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Ah benarkah?" itu suara Mingyu yang di buat-buat seakan merasa bersalah.

Soonyoung benar-benar kesal dengan Kim Mingyu itu. Saat ulutnya masih sibuk merutuk dan menyumpahi Mingyu berkali-kali tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka dengan cukup keras dan semua murid dikelasnya berubah menjadi sehening taman hiburan saat tengah malam. Tahu kalau sang guru sudah datang Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha konsentrasi dengan materi pertamanya di Sekolah Menengah Atas ini.

.

Soonyoung duduk di kelas dengan wajah lesunya karena selama jam pelajaran tadi Mingyu terus mengganggu nya padahal guru sudah menegurnya berkali-kali. untunglah saat bel istirahat berbunyi Mingyu segera keluar kelas dan tidak mengerjainya lebih parah lagi sehingga Soonyoung bisa bernafas lega.

Seseorang disamping Soonyoung menatap pria itu geli sambil terkekeh geli. Namanya Lee Jihoon, teman sebangku Soonyoung yang menurut Soonyoung adalah teman sekelas yang normal karena tidak ikut-ikutan mengganggunya seperti Sik gila itu dan antek-anteknya yang sama-sama kurang waras menurut Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah ayao kekantin" itu suara Jihoon. Dan Soonyoung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan beranjak dari duduknya. Jihoon adalah teman yang baik dan asik. Tidak seasick saat bersama Wonwoo sih tapi setidaknya Jihoon itu perespon yang baik sehingga sekarang mereka bisa mengobrol dan bercanda tanpa canggung meskipun baru dua hari berteman. Dan ngomong-ngomong Jihoon itu juga anak asrama, dia tinggal dilantai 4 cukup jauh dari kamar Soonyoung.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon asik bercanda, mereka berjalan dengan tubuh menghadap kedepan tapi wajah mereka saling memandang sehingga membuat mereka berdua tidak fokus pada jalan didepannya. Dan karena Soonyoung memanglah bocah ceroboh jadi entah bagaimana bisa terjadi kaki kanan Soonyoung tersandung kaki kirinya sendiri sehingga saat ini ia sedang tengkurap dengan jidat dan hidung yang terbentur lantai. Meski tidak terlalu keras Karena Jihoon sempat menahan badan Soonyoung namun sia-sia karena ukuran badan dan kekuatan yang tidak seberapa, jadilah hidung Soonyoung berdarah dan jangan lupakan keningnya yang berdenyut ngilu.

Disisi lain Seokmin sedang duduk disalah satu kursi taman yang menghadap pada koridor sekolah dengan sebuah buku tebal bertuliskan 'Sastra Klasik' saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara sedikit berisik yang tentu saja mengalihkan konsentrasinya dan otomatis memandang sumber suara.

Dilihatnya Kwon Soonyoung, anak baru yang menurut Seokmin sedikit kurang ajar sedang bercanda dan sesekali tertawa heboh yang membuat Seokmin jadi ikut tersenyum karena tingkah bocah itu yang menurutnya luar biasa aneh. Namun beberapa menit mengamati Soonyoung dan teman mungilnya mata Seokmin tiba-tiba membuat lebar dengan mulut memekik pelan saat ia melihan Soonyoung oleng dan jatuh kedepan.

Seokmin segera lari berlari mendekati si bocah yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan memegangi keningnya dengan ringisan pelan. Sebenarnya Seomin ingin tertawa karena ekspresi Soonyoung yang sedang memajukan bibir bawahnya dan melipat bibir atasnya sampai tidak terlihat. Dan jangan lupakan bibir bawah dan dagunya yang bergetar. Sepertinya anak itu menahan tangisan dan rintihannya saat tau hidungnya berdarah. Seokmin tidak jadi ingin tertawa saat melihat darah yang meluber dari hidung Soonyoung. Pria tinggi itu segera jongkok disamping teman Soonyoung yang saat ini menatap Soonyoung khawatir. Dengan lembut Seokmin menyentuh pipi Soonyoung dan mengalihkan wajah bocah itu agar memandangnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Sakit ~" dan dibalas rintihan oleh Soonyoung.

Pria tinggi itu membantu Soonyoung berdiri kemudian melihat jam tangannya. 7 menit lagi bel masuk jadi ia menoleh pada teman Soonyoung yang saat ini ikut berdiri disampingnya dan menatap Soonyoung khawatir.

"7 menit lagi bel masuk, bisakah kau izinkan bocah ini? Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesahatan." Seokmin berucap dengan nada kalemnya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jihoon. Jadi Jihoon meninggalkan dua orang tersebut sebelum berucap 'aku pergi dulu' pada Soonyoung.

Seokmin membantu Soonyoung untuk duduk tempat tidur yang ada diruang kesehatan. Pria itu mengambil handuk kecil yang ada dilemari penyimpanan obat. Ia lantas menyerahkannya pada Soonyoung.

"jangan angkat kepala mu karena itu akan membuat darahnya terhenti dan bisa infeksi, aku akan memanggil dokter jaga untuk memeriksa apakah hidungmu baik-baik saja, jadi tolong jangan keman-mana"

Soonyoung mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Seokmin pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan dan segera berjalan menuju ruang staff untuk memanggil dokter jaga yang kemungkinan sedang bergosip dengan guru-guru sekolahnya. Tak lama ia kembali keruang kesehatan dimana Soonyoung sedang menunggunya bersama seorang wanita paruh baya yang menggunakan jas putih.

Wanita itu segera mendekati Soonyoung dan mengambil alih handuk kecil ditaman Soonyoung. Memeriksa hidung anak itu dan sesekali bertanya sesuatu. Seokmin sendiri hanya berdiri di sisi kanan si anak yang saat ini sibuk merintih dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Tidak papa, hidungmu tidak patah hanya terdapat luka kecil saja. Tapi dahimu sedikit terluka, apakah kau merasa pusing?" suara lembut sang dokter jaga membuat Seokmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada kening Soonyoung yang sedikit terdapat goresan yang Seokmin yakin itu pasti berdenyut sakit.

Dokter selesei memeriksa dan mengobati sebelum bertanya-tanya hal kecil seperti 'apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?' 'dimanakau tinggal' dan sebagainya dan kemudian meninggalkan anak itu dengan Seokmin. Sebelumnya ia juga meminta agar Seokmin mengurusnya karena bagaimanapun Seokmin pengurus asrama dan orang yang bertanggung jawab membawa anak itu. Sang dokter berpesan agar Seokmin membawa anak itu pulang keasrama dan segera mengompres kening Soonyoung agar tidak membengkak. Dan menyuruh Seokmin menelfonnya kalau-kalau si anak itu mengeluh sakit kepala ataupun mual.

Seokmin memandang Soonyoung yang saat ini sedang berbaring dikamarnya dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti meringis. Kompres hangat bertengger manis dikening putihnya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih hati-hati. Karena hal konyol kau bahkan bisa membuat dirimu sendiri cidera lumayan parah seperti ini"

Perkataan Seokmin sebenarnya bernada biasa tapi entah mengapa ditelinga Soonyoung seperti Seokmin sedang mengejeknya. Anak itu memajukan bibir bawahnya dan memasang wajah hamster teraniaya andalannya.

"kaki ku tidak bisa melihat kalau kakiku yang lain sedang berada di depannya Sunbae"

Pembelaan konyol Soonyoung malah mengundang tatapan datar Seokmin.

"bodoh" dan Soonyoung semakin cemberut dan menatap sebal Seokmin.

"tapi ngomong-ngomong terima kasih …" perkataan Soonyoung menggantung, anak itu melirik name tag didada kiri Seokmin.

"Seokmin Sunbae" tersenyum manis dengan mata sipitnya yang melengkung lucu membuat Soonyoung 7 kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya dan sukses membuat Seokmin tertegun.

"Ya, sama-sama"

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Seokmin sadar dari ketertegunannya dan menanggapi rasa trima kasih Soonyoung..

.

.

Dua hari setelah insiden jatuhnya Soonyoung karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Anak itu sudah ceria seperti hari-hari biasanya lagi. Meskipun plester luka masih menempel didahinya yang mengundang ejekan-ejekan dari Mingyu dan antek-anteknya tapi Soonyoung sudah bisa berisik dan hyperactive layaknya tidak pernah terluka.

Anak itu bahkan masih mengulangi lagi mengobrol dan bercanda sambil berjalan seperti kemarin yang menyebabkannya tersandung dan terluka seperti tidak punya rasa kapok. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Seokmin bahkan pria itu sudah menegur Soonyoung pagi tadi saat anak itu heboh bercerita dan tertawa bersama teman mungilnya sambil menaiki tangga yang kebetulan Seokmin berada dibelakang anak itu.

Dan sungguh Seokmin hampir saja melempar anak itu dari atas tangga saat anak itu malah dengan nada ceria serta senyum percaya dirinya berkata

"Tenang saja Sunbae-nim, aku tidak akan gampang jatuh. Keseimbangan tubuh ku sangat bagus" dan jangan lupa acungan ibu jarinya didepan wajah Seokmin. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

.

.

Hari ini tepat 3 bulan setelah tahun ajaran baru. Dan selama 3 bulan tersebut Seokmin direpoti oleh seorang bocah tingkat pertama yang entah kebetulan atau kesialan ia tinggal di asrama tempatnya tinggal dan lebih sialnya lagi ia berada dilantai 3 asramanya yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Sebenarnya setiap lantai asrama ini memiliki 4 sampai 5 pengurus tapi entah kenapa setiap anak itu membuat masalah harus selalu ada Seokmin sebagai penanggung jawabnya. Seokmin sangat sering menghukum Soonyoung tapi seakan tidak pernah jera anak itu selalu saja membuat masalah dan berakhir harus berdiri diloby asrama selama beberapa jam yang membuat Seokmin tidak tega dan akhirnya memotong jam hukumannya.

Mungkin karena hal itulah, meski terkadang salah satu teman yang menjadi pengurus asrama menemukan Soonyoung sedang membuat ulah mereka pasti akan memanggilnya dan menyerahkan Soonyoung padanya karena mereka fikir Seokmin memeliki perasaan khusus pada bocah tukang onar tersebut. Meskipun kenyataannya mungkin memang begitu Seokmin sendiri idak tahu dan tidak mau pusing-pusing mencari tahu.

Tidak hanya diasrama di sekolahpun Soonyoung itu sama. Siceroboh dan pembuat masalah. Seperti hari ini Seokmin dengar dari teman-temannya bahwa ada anak tingkat satu yang sedang bermain adu lempar bola basket dikoridor sekolah dan mereka berdua memecahkan 2 kaca jendela sekaligus. Dan kalau Seokmin tidak salah ingan teman-temannya juga menyebutkan nama Mingyu dan Soonyoung. Dua anak itu benar-benar tidak bis rukun dan selalu bertengkar. Seokmin sampai pusing setiap kali mendengar Soonyoung yang merutuki Mingyu setiap kali ia mendapat hukuman. Dan parahnya lagi ternyata kamar Soonyoung dan Mingyu itu berhadapan sehingga sering kali membuat Seokmin naik pitam setiap mereka adu argument didepan kamar masing-masing.

.

Soonyoung sedang dihukum oleh gurunya untuk membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah yang jumblahnya lumayan membuat punggungnya patah. Soonyoung dan Mingyu tetap membersihkan kamar mandi itu dengan terus mengoceh sehingga mereka harus telat pulang keasrama dan sialnya lagi diluar sedang hujan.

Dua anak yang tidak bisa akur tersebut berdiri diteras gedung sekolah dan memandang hujan yang snagat lebat. Meskipun jarak sekolah dan asrama tidak jauh sama sekali tapi dengan keadaan hujan selebat ini mereka pasti basah. Dan si Kim itu malah nekat lari dan meninggalkan Soonyoung diteras sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi itu. Soonyoung takut sendirian dan akhirnya memilih menyusul Mingyu tapi sialnya kaki nya tidak cukup panjang dan kuat seperti Mingyu jadi ia sudah dua kali jatuh karena tersandung batu.

Sampai di asrama Soonyoung malah mendapati pelototan dari security asrama dan itu membuat Soonyoung takut. Dengan wajah hamster teraniayanya Soonyoung naik keatas tergesah-gesah. Wonwoo hampir berteriak kaget saat Soonyoung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan mendapati Soonyoung dengan penampilan yang sumpah itu lebih parah dari kata awut-awutan. Tapi kemudian Wonwoo merubah tatapannya jadi iba dan berkata

"Soonyoungie kran air nya mati dan kita tidak bisa mandi malam ini"

Soonyoung bagaikan disambar petir raja Zeus, demi apa badannya basah dan penuh lumpur, jadi ia akan begini sampai pagi? Oh sial

"Tapi kau bisa pergi kekamar yang lain. Tentu jika kau tidak merasa malu"

Persetan dengan rasa malu, Soonyoung hanya ingin mandi. Jadi ia sekarang sudah berdiri didepan salah satu kamr dengan badan kotor dan basahnya juga anduk dan beberapa pakaian ganti menunggu sang pemilik kamar membuka pintu. Ngomong-ngomong itu kamar Lee Seokmin. Soonyoung memilih kamar Seokmin karena ia sendirian dan Soonyoung tidak perlu malu kalaupun harus numpang mandi disini karena bagaimanapun dimata Seokmin Soonyoung ini sudah sangat malu-maluin.

Dan saat sang pemilik kamar membukakan pintu dengan ekspresi kaget nya Soonyoung hanya bisa nyengir dan bergumam "Sunbae aku numpang mandi ya" kemudian melesat masuk kedalam kamar tanpa menunggu izin sipemilik. Ah Soonyoung sudah sangat kedinginan dan menggigil.

Soonyoung sudah selesei mandi. Anak itu sudah berpakaian lengkap, celana pendek dan kaus lengan panjang kebesaran warna navy membungkus badannya. Ia menatap bingung pada tumpukan seragam basahnya. Ia berfikir bagaimana membawanya kembali kekamar.

"ah mungkin Seokmin Sunbae mau meminjamkanku sebuah ember" gumamnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan bersiap memanggil Seokmin tapi tiba-tiba seseorang yang akan ia panggil sudah berdiri snagat dekat didepannya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuatnya ngeri.

"S-sunbae ~" cicit Soonyoung.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kamarku? Siapa yang menyuruhmu menggunakan kamar mandi ku tanpa izin huh?" Seokmin bertanya dengan nada tajam yang sarat akan kekesalan. Sungguh bocah ini benar-benar menguras kesabarannya.

Tapi ekspresi tajam dan marahnya menghilang saat lagi-lagi Soonyoung menatapnya takut dengan bibir bawah maju yang bergetar. Anak itu hampir menangis. Jadi Seokmin menariknya menjauh dari pintu dan mendudukkannya di ranjang ya.

"Sudahlah maafkan aku, jangan menangis" ucapnya kalem berusaha menenangkan Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak menangis" Soonyoung malah membalas lirih. Jelas-jelas suara nya bergetar.

"Oke, kau tidak menangis. Tapi Soonyoung-ah bisakah kau menghentikan sifat mu yang seenaknya itu? Itu benar-benar tidak baik dan tidak sopan kau tahu?"

"Maaf Sunbae" Soonyoung menunduk dan Seokmin hanya bisa menghela nafas tidak tega.

"Sudahlah, jadi kenapa kau basah kuyup? Hujan-hujanan? Kenapa tidak membawa payung?"

Kali ini Seokmin bertanya dengan lembut. Ia juga menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan perhatian yang jujur saja membuat Soonyoung gugup dan malu.

"tidak membawa payung"

"lalu kenapa tidak menunggu hujan reda?"

"takut"

Dan lagi Seokmin menghela nafas pasrah, anak ini benar-benar ajaib menurutnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Jejenggg~ wkwk maafkan bila makin gajelas dan ganyambung. Maafkan juga pabila banyak typo karena nulis tengah malem itu bikin males ngedit. Dan bagi para SoonSeok shipper yang nunggu Keromantisan SoonSeok harap bersabar. Karena gamungkin kan kalo baru ketemu tiba-tiba dah lovey dovey-an xD

Ditunggu Reviewnya ya. Karena jujur saja Review kalian lebih bisa bikin saya senyum bahagia dari pada dapet balesan chat dari gebetan wkwk xD


	3. Chapter 3

Sunbae-nim …

.

.

Lee Seokmin

Kwon Soonyoung

Jeon Wonwoo

And The Others Seventeen Members

.

.

Boys Love/School Live/Dormatory/Romance/T+

.

I'm sorry about any typos

Please enjoy it!

.

.

Hari ini adalah sabtu sore, seharusnya seperti hari-hari sabtu sebelumnya Soonyoung sudah pulang kerumah dan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri diasrama. Namun, untuk sabtu ini Soonyounglah yang ditinggalkan oleh Wonwoo dikamar mereka. Soonyoung tidak bisa pulang kerumah karena sang ayah dan sang ibu pergi keluar kota karena relasi dari ayahnya sedang mengadakan pesta pernikahan sementara sang kakak sudah jelas akan memilih menginap dirumah temannya daripada harus menjaga rumah dan Soonyoung tentu saja.

Wonwoo sendiri biasa nya tidak pernah pulang kerumah karena dirumahnya tidak ada siapapun keculai maid dan security yang menjaga rumahnya. Namun sial untuk sabtu ini ayah dan ibu Wonwoo sedang cuti dan memutuskan pulang dari Singapura dan tentu saja Wonwoo akan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Sore ini hujan turun dengan lebat dan Soonyoung sedang bergelung di atas ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal kesayangannya. Puncak kepala nya menyembul dari balik selimut menatap takut-takut pada jendala yang menampakkan cuaca mendung dan juga rintik-rintik hujan yang membuat kaca besar jendela kamarnya mengembun. Dan tentu saja pemandangan seperti itu terlihat sangat menakutkan untuk bocah manja seperti Soonyoung. Anak itu kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi dan suasana mencekam yang ia rasakan. Tentu saja hanya Soonyoung yang merasakan. Soonyoung memilih untuk bangun dan dengan membawa boneka ayam besarnya berlari keluar kamar. Sesampainya diuar kamar Soonyoung menghela nafas lega melihat beberapa orang disekitar lorong asrama. Soonyoung Nampak menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan masuk lagi kekamar atau memilih mengungsi dikamar lain seperti kamar Jihoon misalnya tapi wajah Soonyoung langsung murung saat mengingat kamar Jihoon. Jelas sekali Soonyoung tidak akan mau menginap dikamar Jihoon yang satu kamar bersama pacarnya. Iya, pacar Jihoon sejak sebulan yang lalu yang merupakan seorang seniornya.

Soonyoung hampir saja kembali kekamarnya yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan sebelum dua buah nama berkelebat di kepala cantiknya. Kim Mingyu dan Lee Seokmin. Soonyoung tentu tidak akan memilih Mingyu karena anak itu pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Tapi, Seokmin juga bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk Soonyoung karena senior berwajah dingin itu sangat kejam pada Soonyoung dan dilihat dari seringnya pemuda itu menghukumnya Soonyoung jelas tahu kalau Seokmin pasti membencinya. Mimik wajah Soonyoung langsung berubah menjadi sedih setiap kali mengingat Seokmin tidak suka dengannya yang pembuat ulah.

Dengan lesu Soonyoung berjalan maju menuju kamar Kim Mingyu tapi sebelum benar-benar mengetuknya Soonyoung kembali membalikkan badan dan menjauh dari sana. Ia tidak akan menurunkan harga dirinya didepan Kim Mingyu sampai kapanpun itu jadi Soonyoung memilih berjalan lurus kea rah kanan Lorong asrama nya kemudian berhenti didepan pintu paling ujung. Itu pintu kamar Lee Seokmin.

Lee Seokmin sedang mengerjakan latihan soal ujian akhir saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan. Seakan tahu siapa yang mengganggu konsentrasinya Seokmin menghela nafas lelah kemudian beranjak dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu. Dan wajahnya berubah lebih dingin dari biasa nya saat melihat Soonyoung berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman lebar nya yang menunjukan gigi-giginya yang tampak manis, serta jangan lupakan boneka berbentuk ayam besar didalam dekapan pemuda itu. Dan rencana Seokmin untuk memarahi Soonyoung yang mengganggunya gagal total.

"Mmm Sunbae-nim" Suara Soonyoung mengalun lirih. Anak itu menatap Seokmin dengan binaran mata bening nya yang mengingatkan Seokmin pada peliharaan kakak perempuannya dirumah.

Seokmin menatap anak itu dan menunggu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sebenarnya Seokmin sudah bisa menebak dengan mudah.

"Ja-jadi begini Sunbae-nim .." jujur saja Seokmin ingin tertawa mendengar nada gugup Soonyoung.

"Wonu sedang pulang kerumah nya dan .. mm daan aku sendirian di kamarku. Mmm … jadi begini … aduh" Soonyoung memukul kecil kepalanya sendiri karena terlalu merasa malu dan pemandangan itu tidak bisa membuat Seokmin tidak tersenyum, tapi hanya senyuman tipis yang tersamarkan dengan tatapan mata dinginnya.

"Jadi kau ingin menginap dikamar ku?" Tanya Seokmin santai.

"YA! YA! Ah maksudku ya kalau sunbae mengijinkan" anak itu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, tapi maaf Soonyoung-ah aku tidak mengijinkan"

"Mwo? Ya tapi Sunbae- .."

"Tidak"

Soonyoung merengut lucu. Menghentakkan kaki nya kesal, merajuk didepan Seokmin.

"Seokmin sunbaeee ~ tolonglah"

"Tidak!"

Dan dengan jawaban mutlak itu Seokmin segera menutup kamarnya, membiarkan Soonyoung berdiri diluar kamarnya dengan wajah sedihnya. Anak itu hampir menangis karena merasa bingung akan kembali kekamar atau mengungsi ke kamar Mingyu dan berakhr menjadi bahan olok-olokan.

Dibalik pintu kamar Seokmin masih berdiri disana dengan tangan masih menggenggam gagang pintu. Ia merasa tidak tega juga dengan bocah manja itu. Bagaimanapun ia masih punya perasaan manusiawi jadi Seokmin menghela nafas lelah kemudian membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Dan tampillah Kwon Soonyoung yang sedang menunduk sedih dengan salah satu tangan yang mencubit-cubit boneka ayamnya. Seokmin hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Soonyoung-ah" panggil Seokmin pelan. Anak itu masih tetap menunduk dan hanya menyahut dengan gumaman pelan. Merajuk heh?.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menginap disini-"

"Benarkah?" lihat bocah itu benar-benar tidak sopan, seenaknya memotong perkataan.

"Ya, tapi dengan syarat jangan membuat keributan. Aku sedang sibuk, paham?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan semangat dan jangan lupa binary mata ceria nya yang hampir saja membuat Seokmin tersenyum. Seokmin menggeser badannya dari pintu member akses Soonyoung untuk masuk kekamarnya.

Soonyoung masuk kamar Seokmin dengan bahagia tentu saja. Dan ia memperhatikan segala detail kamar seorang pengurus asrama. Lumayan, meski tidak sangat besar tapi kamar pengurus terlihat sangat nyaman. Ada satu tempat tidur berukuran Queen size, satu lemari besar, satu meja rias yang tidak terlalu besar, satu set meja belajar dan sebuah sofa dan juga jangan lupakan satu tv layar datar 21 inc. lumayan membuat Soonyoung iri karena di kamarnya dan Wonwoo tidak ada tv dan sofa.

"Soonyoung-ah kau tidur disofa" suara Seokmin mengagetkan Soonyoung dari lamunannya.

"sofa? Kenapa aku harus tidur disofa ranjang sunbae kan besaaar"

Soonyoung merengek lagi. Dan Seokmin hanya menatap datar anak itu. Merepotkan. Pikirnya.

"Tidur disofa atau kembali kekamarmu?

"Ah, ya baiklah hyung sofa pun tidak masalah" nada ceria nya yang dibuat-buat benar-benar lucu.

Soonyoung mendudukan dirinya disofa milik Seokmin dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya meneliti kamar Seokmin ini. Sementara Seokmin sendiri lebih memilih memfokuskan diri pada soal-soal latihannya.

.

.

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat, 2 jam lebih Seokmin habiskan untuk berkutat dengan soal-soal rumit yang harus dia pecahkan. Dan Seokmin harus bersyukur Soonyoung tidak menganggunya, karena sepertinya anak itu tertidur.

Soonyoung tidur dengan posisi duduh dan kaki tertekuk didepan dadanya. Kepala nya menyender pada boneka ayam besar nya yang tergeletak dengan rapi disampingnya. Seokmin berdiri didepannya memperhatikan wajah damai Soonyoung. Seokmin merubah posisi nya berjongkok didepan Soonyoung, mengguncang pelan pundak pria dengan tubuh berisi tersebut.

"Soonyoung-ah …" suara Seokmin mengalun pelan dan lembut ditelinga Soonyoung, membuat anak tersebut membuka mata nya perlahan dan menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan blank nya.

Seokmin sendiri menatap Soonyoung sedikit takjub karena meskipun baru saja bangun tidur anak itu masih saja terlihat menggemaskan. Pandangan sayu dan mengantuk nya dan bibir yang sedikit bengkak karena bangun tidur benar-benar membuat Seokmin hampir kehilangan akal. Sial Kwon Soonyoung dan bibi kissablenya, rutuk Seokmin dalam hati.

"Tidurlah ditempat tidur ku" perkataan Seokmin membuat anak 16 tahun tersebut menatap Seokmin denga pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sunbae, tidak keberatan?" mata nya berbinar membuat Seokmin semakin kesal karena anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Sial.

"Ya, cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Seokmin berdiri dan segera melenggang kekamar mandi.

.

.

Soonyoung sedang berguling-guling di ranjang Seokmin dengan Kkokko, boneka ayam kesayangannya saat Seokmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama putih polos membungkus tubuh tinggi nya. Soonyoung berhenti berguling-guling dan menatap Seokmin yang berjalan kearahnya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Dan entah bagaimana Soonyoung merasakan gugup luar biasa. Sungguh Soonyoung bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantungnya sendiri saking gugupnya. Seokmin sudah tiba di sampingnya dan duduk menyandar dikepala ranjang membuat Soonyoung berpikir yang tidak-tidak bahwa mereka seperti sepasang suami istri dimalam hari.

Tanpa disadari pipi Soonyoung memerah dan anak itu tidak henti-hentinya menjilat dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Seokmin sendiri berusaha tidak perduli dengan makhluk mungil yang sangat menggeaskan yang saat ini sedang tidur disampingnya sambil sesekali menenggelamkan wajahnya di boneka besarnya. Seokmin sebenarnya juga merasa kurang nyaman dengan keadaannya. Bayangkan saja ia adalah laki-laki 18 tahun dengan hormone meledak-ledak dan sekarang ia harus satu kamar dengan seorang bocah menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan yang bisa saja membuatnya hilang kendali dan bertindak diluar nalar.

Seokmin memilih mematikan ponselnya dan berbaring memunggungi Soonyoung yang tidur menghadap padanya. Posisi Soonyoung benar-benar meyulitkan dirinya. Seokmin masih berusaha memejamkan matanya saat bocah disampingnya itu menggerak-gerakkan badannya mengganggu. Seokmin sedikit kesal karena ia harus tidur cepat atau ia tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman. Jadi dengan gerakan cepat Seokmin membalikkan badannya berniat memarahi Soonyoung agar anak itu diam.

Bukannya memarahi Seokmin malah terpaku pada wajah Soonyoung yang berjarak kurang lebih dua jari saja. Satu gerakan halus dan hidung mereka akan bersentuhan. Soonyoung menatap kaget Seokmin yang berbalik dengan tiba-tiba dan sekarang entah perasaannya saja Seokmin menatapnya seperti ia adalah seekor mangsa buruan. Soonyoung sudah akan membuka mulutnya bertanya saat tiba-tiba bibir Seokmin dengan cepat sudah menempel pada bibirnya. Ia membelalakan matanya kaget, tangannya meremat Kkokko dengan kencang saat Seokmin dengan berani malah melumat bibirnya.

Sang senior menggerakan bibirnya perlahan dan mulai mengisap bibir atas dan bawah juniornya bergantian. Tangannya mulai merambat pada tengkuk yang lebih muda dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara yang lebih muda masih bertahan dengan keterkejutannya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan ia tidak mengerti harus bereaksi apa jadi ia hanya diam dengan mata terbuka dan berusaha mencerna apa yang akan dilanjutkan pria yang lebih tua selanjutnya.

Entah bagaimana bisa Seokmin sudah berada diatas Soonyoung dan menindih anak itu, bibirnya masih sibuk dengan bibir Soonyoung. Sementara Soonyoung sudah mulai ketakuan dan siap untuk menangis. Sebodoh-bodohnya Soonyoung ia tetap tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang dalam bahaya dan jika dalam hitungan detik ia tidak melawan Seokmin pasti akan benar-benar memperkosanya. Soonyoung mulai menggerakkan tangannya mendorong-dorong dada bidang Seokmin tapi laki-laki diatasnya itu bukannya sadar dan menyingkir malah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas kepalanya. Dan Seokmi benar-benar membuat Soonyoung menangis karena perbuatannya.

Kurang lebih dua menit Seokmin mengerjai bibirnya dan sekarang Soonyoung benar-benar sesak nafas. Ia tidak bisa mengambil nafas secara bebas dan di tambah dengan menahan isakan tangis membuat Soonyoung hampir pingsan. Jadi dengan inisiatif nya ia menggigit keras bibir Seokmin membuat sang empunya memekik tertahan.

Seokmin memegang bibirnya yang sepertinya berdarah. Pria itu bangkit dari atas tubuh Soonyoung dengan sedikit amarah tapi amarahnya langsung menguap saat melihat Soonyoung menatapnya dengan ekspresi takut. Anak itu menangis karena ulahnya. Sial, Seokmin ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri. Soonyoung berusaha duduk dari posisi berbaringnya namun gagal karena seluruh bagian tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Seokmin segera membantu anak itu untuk bangun dan kemudian memeluk Soonyoung dengan lembut. Mengusap punggungnya agar Soonyoung merasa aman dan tenang. Seokmin juga terus berucap maaf pada Soonyoung karena ia sudah lepas kendali dan melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh pada hobae manisnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Soonyoung-ah"

Seokmin terus berbisik maaf sampai Soonyoung mengehentikan tangisannya dan tubuhnya tidak gemetar lagi. Seokmin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap anak yang lebih muda dari nya dengan perasaan bersalah. Diusapnya air mata Soonyoung dengan jari-jarinya. Kemudian memeluk Soonyoung lagi. Sungguh Seokmin sangat merasa bersalah, bagaimana mungkin ia yang biasanya pandai mengontrol diri bisa hilang kendali dengan muda hanya dengan menatap bibir Soonyoung. Dan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti mengalun.

"Jangan menangis kumohon, maafkan aku"

Seokmin masih terus meminta maaf sambil memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat. Sementara yang dipeluknya hanya bisa diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Soonyoung tidak marah sebenarnya ia hanya sedikit takut. Jadi dengan sedikit canggung Soonyoung membalas pelukan Seokmin dan segera menyembunyikan wajah manisnya diceruk leher Seokmin karena merasa malu akan tindakannya.

Seokmin merasa kaget tentu saja dengan tindakan Soonyoung memeluk balik pinggangnya namun ia juga merasa senang setidaknya anak manis ini sudah memaafkannya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas hangan Soonyoung dilehernya membuat ia tersenyum senang dan kemabali mengusap-usap lembut punggung Soonyoung.

Kemudian mereka sudah dalam posisi berbaring dan saling memeluk dan berusaha menyelami mimpi masing-masing. Seokmin sudah akan tidur saat Soonyoung malah bangun dan berkata ia tidak bis tidur tanpa Kkokko dipelukannya. Jadi malam itu mereka tidur dengan saling memeluk tapi dengan Kkokko yang berada diantara mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Aaaa maaf ya reader-nim mungkin part ini agak berantakan dan gak nyambung karena ini saya cicil sedikit-sedikit karena bener-bener gaada waktu buat ngetik.

Saya tahu fanfic saya kualitasnya mungkin emang gak bagus tapi saya harap Reader-nim masih rela memberikan reviewnya untuk fanfic nggak jelas saya ini.

Tolong Review~ review bener-bener menentukan apakah FF ini layak dilanjutkan atau enggak ;(


End file.
